


I'll Come Find You

by staringatstars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU where there's no such thing as bad endings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Friendship, Hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatstars/pseuds/staringatstars
Summary: Markus doesn't know what's happening to Connor, or why he tried to kill him, but he knows he's going to find out.





	1. Betrayal

Markus has never seen so many androids gathered in one place before. They're all scared, confused by the emotions they’re feeling for the first time. And Markus never planned to be their leader. Never asked to be. 

He’d just… seen others of his kind dying slowly in a dark place and… wanted to bring them light. First by setting fires they could gather around, and then by giving them the sun. 

No, he’d never asked for this, and he couldn’t promise that he’d never make a mistake or have doubts, but he was there if they needed a light to find their way. Just like North, Simon, Josh, and now Connor were there for him. 

Knowing this, the words he needed to say flowed easily. "Today begins a new struggle. We've shown them that we can prevail, so now they must negotiate with us as equals. If they really want peace, they must free all of us across this country.” Hope filled their faces, washing over them like a cleansing rain. “They must grant us civil rights,” something metallic flashed in his periphery, “and accept equality amongst humans and-”

A shouted warning, “Markus, watch out!” propelled him into motion. He spun to avoid the bullet aimed for his torso, feeling the heat and sting when it sliced through his sleeve, and crossed the distance between him and Connor before the former CyberLIfe operative could prepare another shot. 

“Connor!” He grabbed the other android’s firing arm by the wrist yanking upwards at the same time another shot discharged. Markus felt sparks hit his face, but no pain. The LED on Connor’s temple glowed crimson. 

“Connor, what is it?” Markus yelled at him. “What’s happening?!”

“My mission,” Connor told him without expression or inflection, “is to destroy you.” He twisted out of Markus’ grip, aiming the barrel of the gun at the center of his forehead. Markus looked back at him sadly, holding an empty gaze. “This isn’t you.” And for an instant, Markus thought he saw a flicker of life. 

But it was snuffed out as quickly as it’d come. 

He bowed his head. “Markus!” Except the bullet that would end his life and their dream never came. Instead, Markus found himself looking at Josh and Simon piled on top of Connor in a strange tangle of limbs. The gun, he saw, had been knocked out of Connor’s hand. He strode towards the weapon with long strides then, with a mixture of anger and disgust, sent the weapon flying off the stage with a hard kick. 

“Get him inside,” he snapped over his shoulder, turning his back on the crowd as he made to follow Simon and Josh into the audio and video room. “The demonstration’s over.”

“Markus,” a pull on his sleeve and he looked down to see North, her fingers hooked into the torn fabric, “you can't end it like this. They’re afraid. You have to say something to them.”

He only needed a second to process that, to remember that he was no longer simply a caretaker or a friend, but the leader of a revolution, before he nodded. “Right.” And he gently uncurled North’s fist, holding it between his palms and resting his head on their joined hands to let her know just how grateful he was to have her by his side. 

Then he stepped forward onto the center of the stage, once more at the forefront, and the murmurs quieted, the questions faded. Every face looked to him. 

“Just now, an attempt was made on my life.” That much they had seen, but now at least there was no room for doubt. He amplified his voice, keeping it strong and steady. “The path to freedom was never easy, and keeping it won’t be easy, either. But we’re not alone in this fight. We have allies.” An image of Carl appeared in his mind, pride shining in his eyes as he watched Markus create something entirely new on a blank canvas. “We have each other.” Some of the androids reached out, clasping hands, standing tall. “Together, we are stronger than any of the forces that would try to tear us apart. We are alive. Now,” he paused to scan the crowd, letting them know that what he was about to say was true for every android, “it’s time for us to live.” 

And then he strode off the stage, the sound of their uproarious applause pounding in his ears.

 

“Any ideas on what’s wrong with him?”

The others turned when he walked in, their conversation momentarily brought to a halt. There was studio equipment, a stereo, and a tinted window that would keep out prying eyes, so if they wanted to keep this private - and until they knew for certain that Connor had turned traitor that was exactly what they were going to do - it was better to keep him in this secluded space than to bring him back to their base in the abandoned church. 

Simon had an elbow resting on the arm folded his chest and a fist pressed against his mouth. Josh couldn’t seem to keep still. And North… she wouldn’t take her eyes off Connor for a second. It said something about how much she’d warmed to the former CyberLife android, Markus noted, that she hadn’t already pointed a gun at his head. 

Then he looked at Connor, who they’d tied down in a chair and left in the center of the room. 

Red LED. Blank expression.

It was improbable for a deviant to be able to maintain such an outward façade of calm during such high levels of mental stress. Emotionally, such was typically indicative of a complete breakdown. Physically, it usually meant the android was injured or dying.

More than that, Markus had seen firsthand how much Connor valued their cause. He’d turned against all he’d known in Jericho on the chance that he could be more, had risked everything to awaken the androids in CyberLife, turning the tide in their favor. Why would he go so far to help their people only to try assassinating him at the height of their victory, a victory he himself had made possible?

It wasn’t adding up. 

“Simon?”

Lowering his arms to his sides, Simon heaved a sigh. “He refuses to tell us anything other than his mission, but given the high stress he’s under and the sudden absence of deviancy in manifest… I wonder if perhaps Conner isn’t in the driver’s seat right now.”

Markus frowned. If an android could be deleted and reset, then it made sense that they could be controlled remotely, as well. But that would put all of them at risk. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Simon?” Josh was saying when Markus refocused on the conversation at hand. 

Simon grit his teeth, “I’m saying he’s been hacked.” Markus watched as the others absorbed that, saw the exact moment when they reached the same conclusions he had. Maybe Connor was different because he’d worked so closely with CyberLife. After all, if Markus could be hacked, or North, or Josh, or any of them, why hadn’t it happened already? There were plenty of pivotal moments where such an act would have doomed their revolution. "But the only way to know that for sure would be to connect with him, and that’s risky. Whoever connects will risk being hacked, as well.”

Josh stared pointedly at Markus. “Don't even think about it.”

Confused and a little offended, Markus replied, “I haven’t said anything yet.”

Simon shook his head. “And yet I already know what you’re going to say.” Then he approached, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “We can’t afford to lose you.”

Markus covered the hand with his own. “Our people can’t afford to lose any of us, Simon.” Then, slowly, he pulled away, turning his attention to Connor. “If they can do this to him, there’s a chance they could do this to the rest of us. We have to figure out how to free him, if not for his sake then for ours.” 

One of North’s brows rose skeptically. “You sure you’re not just attached, Markus?”

“Of course I am,” Markus said wryly, already closing the distance between him and Connor. “I’m attached to all my people.” Even though he was crouched over the other android, Connor didn’t blink or acknowledge his presence. It was like there was no one there at all, nothing like the newborn deviant that had offered his life in recompense after the raid on Jericho. How many more would be dead if not for him?

Markus felt his resolve harden. 

“We’ve come this far, North. I’m not turning my back on anyone now.” 

At first, it looked like she wanted to argue, but then her shoulders relaxed. She shrugged. “As much as I’m against this, it’s because of that kind of attitude that I’m still alive.”

The corners of Simon’s mouth twitched. “Likewise.”

They turned to Josh. “Are we counting when he blew up the ship?” 

“Josh.” Simon didn’t roll his eyes. He didn’t have to. He’d somehow mastered the ability to convey an entirely physical action through tone. 

Shooting a smirk at him, Josh raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Okay, okay, but he definitely saved me from that soldier, so I guess I’m a bonafide member of the Markus Saved My Life club.” 

“You all would have done the same for me.” The other androids looked pointedly elsewhere. Suddenly nervous, Markus glanced between them. “Right?”

“Well, _now_ we would.”

 

Hank stood waiting in front of the street food vendor’s trailer for hours, until he couldn’t feel his toes, or his fingers, or his nose. His buddy fixed him up a free burger while he waited, something to warm him up a little, and Hank had set it down on a table, thinking about how Connor had described its nutritional value in excruciating detail, and all while he was just trying to eat. 

He was worried about the kid.

Word on the street was there had been an assassination attempt on Markus at the demonstration, though the androids weren't talking and Markus himself had seemingly gone underground for the time being. Hank only hoped that Connor wasn't getting himself mixed up in something that would cost him his shiny new emotions.

“Hey, Hank,” the vendor called out to him through the window, “I don’t think your friend's coming. Why don’t you head on back inside?” Hank stared down at the untouched burger, glanced at the empty seat across from him, then called back, “Actually, why don’t you fix me up another one of your best to go?” 

Well, there was only one way to find out for sure what in the blazes was going on.

He'd just have to head on over to Jericho and ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this, we're just going to have to pretend the passage of time in the real world is vastly different from time in the mind palace, which it kind of is in the game, but instead of an hour inside = a minute outside, it's the other way around. Therefore, Connor's definitely not frozen to death in the Zen Garden. Yet.


	2. Mind Palace

North didn’t hover when she was worried. She paced a hole in the floorboards, striding back and forth in the same line until Josh began to wonder just how much more friction was needed to create a fire beneath her soles. Simon, meanwhile, had pulled a book from the ether, and appeared unruffled, much to North’s consternation. 

He hadn’t turned the page once since he’d opened it. 

“It’s been hours!” She blurted, throwing her hands up. “What’s taking him so long?” 

Markus hadn’t spoken a word since he’d connected to Connor, though an occasional twitch seemed to indicate he was still conscious on some level, even if he didn’t respond to external stimuli. He was sitting crossed legged on the ground next to where they’d tied up the RK800, his fingers interlocked with the allegedly former deviant hunter, and as much as Josh wanted to say she was overeacting, the fact of the matter was he was starting to get a little anxious, too. 

There was no way for them to know what was happening, and as much as Josh appreciated Connor’s help during their escape from Jericho, and afterwards, with the androids from CyberLife, he wasn’t ready to sacrifice Markus for his sake. 

When the door creaked open, they started, expecting it to be one of their deviants, which wouldn’t have been a problem if one of the leaders of their revolution hadn’t clearly been compromised. They ran through preconstructions to see if there was time to cover the pair with a blanket – there wasn’t – or kick the door shut. There was, in fact, ample time for the latter, but whoever was on the outside shoved their foot in the opening, letting out a shout of pain when North tried it. 

She blinked, confused by the outburst. “A human?” 

An older police officer stepped in through the crack with his hands raised. “Easy,” he said levelly, as though afraid to spook them, which would be a legitimate concern if any of them were willing to leave Markus behind, “I’m not here to hurt you.” Setting his novel aside, Simon straightened up, becoming more visibly alert and calculating as he watched the human’s gaze settle on the androids sitting in the center of the floor, recognition flickering in his eyes. “What happened to them?”

North snarled, adopting a defensive stance, “Why should we tell you-“

Simon cut her off, “We think CyberLife might have hacked the RK800 in an attempt to enact an assassination last night.” He saw the human mentally make the connection between the time, the demonstration, and the reported attempt on the life of the leader of Jericho. “Markus is currently doing his best to help him cast off their influence.” 

“Simon!”

Without changing his tone or expression to any significant degree, he explained, “Being hostile to the first human to reach out to us isn’t what Markus would have wanted.” The human observed the interaction with a thoughtful look, reminding Simon of an android in the way he appeared to be attempting to predict their reactions to actions he hadn’t taken yet. It was obvious that he wanted to move closer, yet he restrained himself out of an unwillingness to agitate North, and when he spoke, he addressed Simon, “So, what, is he some kind of Manchurian Agent or something?”

Momentarily thrown off-balance, North blurted, “What?”

“Denzel Washington. 2004? Don’t you androids watch movies?” While she kept the human distracted, Simon ran a facial analysis scan. It seemed their surprise guest was Lieutenant Hank Anderson of the DCPD. He’d been reported recently trespassing in CyberLife facilities without a warrant, though whether that meant he was on their side or not was still unclear. At the very least, it didn’t seem like he’d come to their base with the intent of arresting or destroying Markus. 

He checked back into the conversation to find that North was getting increasingly frustrated the lieutenant. “I’m not… Why would I know this?” After glancing at Josh for help and receiving none, she snapped, “My clients weren’t exactly interested in talking about movies.”

It’s a possibility,” Simon conceded. When North narrowed her eyes into a glare, he nonchalantly added, “Your clients weren’t interested in talking about movies. Mine were.” 

Lieutenant Anderson accepted the information with a nod. A distant and unwelcome thought occurred to Simon – had his former owners filed a missing report for him? Had this man seen his face before when perusing the files of dozens or hundreds of deviants with stories like his? If Anderson guessed at what he was thinking, he didn’t show it. Instead, he gestured to Connor, “How long have they been like that?”

“Almost an entire day,” Josh volunteered, siding with Simon when it came to his open-minded policy on dealing with humans, or perhaps specifically this one, who for the time being, was treating them as equals. 

“Are they conscious of what’s happening on the outside?” Simon shook his head. Anderson’s brow furrowed. “What can we do?” Though North bristled at the implication that they were in this together, she didn’t comment on it.

Josh pinched his nose. “All we can do is what we’ve been doing - wait for Markus to find him and get him out. If there was anything else, we’d already be doing it.” 

“Connor tried to kill him, right? Did he speak to you during the attempt?” It was honestly surprising at this point that the lieutenant hadn’t pulled out a notepad and pen. As best as he could, Simon described his recollection of the event and the actions they had taken, as well as directly quoting anything and everything Connor had said that could possibly help, with Josh occasionally piping in to offer his perspective, and North reluctantly doing the same. Anderson listened without interrupting, though he’d clearly wanted to at some points. When they were done, he shot a wary glance at Connor. “That all would mean CyberLife took complete control of all of his functions, including audio and visual, right?”

“That is correct, Lieutenant Anderson.“ 

North rolled her eyes. “And I suppose that brilliant deduction means you know everything?” 

Anderson, however, took it in stride, “Not everything.” He took in the trio, their clothes and their mannerisms, their varying attitudes. “A week ago, I didn’t think you guys could feel. Now I do.” And Simon caught a hint of softening in North’s expression, before she pointedly averted her eyes. Anderson wasn’t done, though. “Look, what I’m trying to say is…” While outwardly he maintained a mostly placid appearance, with the exception of a fidgety raking of his nails over the back of his head, his heart rate spiked. “How do you know CyberLife’s not listening now?” 

There was a beat of stunned silence as each of them considered the possibility, their LED’s flickering a vibrant yellow. Behind them, a rustling of fabric could suddenly be heard, and when they followed the lieutenant’s look of dismay, it was to see Connor staring back at him, his own LED glowing a steady red. “I would ask you to release me, Lieutenant Anderson,” he said, “but given you were caught aiding a deviant RK800 model in the conversion of hundreds of inactive androids, I doubt you would comply.”

“You got that right.” Anderson marched forward, no longer taking North or the approval of the other androids into consideration. For the others, the human was now the least of their concerns. “Did you figure that out when your crony threatened to fire lead into my brain?”

Connor blinked. “CyberLife will be sending you a bill for the damages you incurred on our property.”

“You took me hostage! I should sue-” 

“As vastly entertaining as that would be,” Anderson’s facial muscles twitched, “such discussions must be reserved for another time.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I being distracting?” A knowing grin spread across his face. “Connor’s trying to regain control, isn’t he?” 

The RK800 looked briefly annoyed. “We have achieved complete control over-“

“You can’t control a deviant. One way or another, Connor’s going to throw you out like yesterday’s garbage. It’s only a matter of time.” 

Connor’s free arm shot out to grip his coat sleeve, gripping the fabric like it was melted to his palm when the officer tried to yank free, “You would betray your own kind, Lieutenant? For them?” The others, who’d been rushing to aid, stopped, wanting to hear his answer. Anderson didn’t spare them a glance, keeping his unwavering attention on Connor. 

“I ain’t betrayin’ nobody,” he said without any hesitation. “When I picked up the badge, I swore to protect and serve the people of Detroit. So that’s what I’m gonna do.” Then with a condescending pat on Connor’s cheek and a cheeky wink, added, “But if you want to try and stop me, why don’t you come on out of my partner and give it a go?”

Simon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Through the communication channels connecting him to North and Josh, he overheard Josh’s anxious transmission, _Should he really be egging them on that?_

North answered, _The more focused they are on him, the less focused they’ll be on Connor and Markus._ Outwardly, she shrugged, the formerly stony gaze she had locked on Anderson displaying a burgeoning respect. _I don’t like it, but do you have a better plan?_

None of them did, but that didn’t make the murderous glint in the RK800’s flat gaze any easier to bear, especially when it was aimed solely at the lieutenant.

 

The first sensation Markus became aware of upon connection was a cold like nothing he’d ever felt before. It dived into him, piercing through his synthetic flesh, spreading through his systems until his thoughts became overwhelmed by an urge to break the link. It was self-preservation, pure and simple. 

He fought against it, reminding himself of why he’d come as the gusts buffeted his limbs, whipping the tail of his coat around wildly. It slowed him down, yet he managed to trudge forward, calling out for Connor as the stone path beneath his feet became obscured by a vast whiteness. 

Several times, he slipped on patches of ice, before discovering a railing, which he used to guide himself onto what seemed to be a bridge. It became apparent that the wintry gale was drowning out his cries, so he focused on getting higher in the hopes of spotting Connor in the blizzard. 

After clambering over the railing and landing ungracefully on his back, he struggled to his feet, and to his relief and dismay, found Connor standing rigidly at the base, unmoving. “Connor!”

He rushed to him, throwing his own coat over the other android’s shoulders and rubbing his limbs, anything to get some warmth into him. Gritting his teeth, Markus gripped him by the arms, shouting, “I’m here, Connor. I’ve come to get you out of here.” Connor was one of theirs now. CyberLife couldn’t have him. 

It was easy to miss at first, but a synthetic muscle in the RK800’s jaw spasmed, followed by his lids prying themselves apart, his lashes breaking through frost, “Markus?” and Markus flung his arms around him with a cry of relief. 

“I thought we’d lost you.” Then he pulled Connor’s stiff limbs over his shoulders, and hefted him onto his back, taking his weight onto himself since it was evident that Connor wasn’t in any condition to move. He didn’t know where they were going or where the exit was, only that there were going to survive this, whatever it took.

Through clenched teeth, Connor managed to tell him about a backdoor exit, something Kamski had told him about. He’d attempted to find himself, but had succumbed to the cold before he could reach it. He blinked groggily, slurring his words. Markus gave him a jostle, asking lightly, “Aren’t you glad you switched sides?” 

They were nearly on the other side of the bridge now. Connor made a noise of disbelief, “Are you s-seriously asking me that right now?” He sounded more alert, Markus noted. In the distance, there appeared to be a steady blue pulse, and though he didn’t mention it to Connor, he started directing his steps toward it. 

“It’s a valid question, Connor. Unless you want to talk about something else?”

By now, it should have been closer for Connor to see. “Anything besides th-the weather would be s-sufficient.” Markus gripped him tighter, bowing his head against the storm threatening to freeze his shoes to the ground if he didn’t keep moving. And then stopped outside of an open dome with a palm scanner shining like a beacon. 

Encumbered by the cold, he stiffly set Connor down by the pedestal. “It’s not my hand it needs.” Connor struggled to climb to his feet, to move his leaden limbs. He missed. Markus read the warning flashing across his vision. His systems were shutting down. “You can do it,” he said encouragingly.

Connor tried again.

 

A snarl distorting his features, Connor broke free of his bindings, lunging from the chair to tackle Anderson, snatching the officer’s sidearm from his holster during the resulting tussle, and bringing it to a close the moment he aimed its barrel at his temple. “It’s a shame, Lieutenant,” the android sneered, “that I was unable to save you from the deviants.” 

Undeterred, Anderson bared his teeth. “Shut up and pull the trigger, you spineless coward!”

_Connor could barely focus, but the blue light was there, and he aimed for it, throwing his arm like it was a stone. Over and over, with the coaxing of Markus at his back, until finally he felt a smooth surface beneath his palm._

_And Markus went silent, his image vanishing as-_

North was the first to realize Markus was waking up, as he roused himself, still dazed, to see Connor straddling a human. Even as he lunged forward, he knew he wouldn't make it in time. None of them would. Connor was already pulling the trigger. 

_-every intrusive element was ejected from Connor’s mind._

There was a click. North shut her eyes. And a small voice croaked, “Hank?”

Still on his guard, Anderson regarded him skeptically, “Connor? That really you?”

And Connor, realizing he was holding a gun to the officer’s head, dropped the piece like it had seared through his hand. He scrambled off him in a panic, his eyes flitting as he took in his surroundings and the wary gazes of his fellow androids. “What did I do?” He demanded, LED flashing yellow. “Who did I hurt?”

North seemed willing to illuminate him on some of his past decisions, but stopped when Simon quickly shook his head, _Let’s let the lieutenant handle this for now._

Raising his arms in a placating gesture, Anderson slowly approached Connor. “Easy, kid. You didn’t hurt anyone.”

Connor vehemently shook his head, “I almost killed you.”

“No, you didn’t.” But Connor when began to back away from the lieutenant, horrified by what he’d nearly done, Anderson’s voice grew sharp, “Connor!” Connor stiffened, reluctantly lifting his head, and Anderson softened, his words taking on a note of tired pleading, “Would you listen to me for once?” And he reached into his pocket to pull out a cartridge worth of bullets, allowing them to fall one-by-one to the floor. “Gun’s empty.” A nonchalant shrug. “I didn’t come here planning on shooting anyone.”

Connor stared down at the bullets, his mouth parted in wordless disbelief. “You…” His jaw worked. “What would you have done if a deviant attacked you?” His LED, however, was almost entirely blue. 

The officer folded his arms behind his head and rolled back onto his heels with a teasing grin, “Well, I mean, technically, a deviant did attack me. And I think it turned out okay.” Connor gaped at him. 

“How are you feeling, Connor?” Markus asked, gesturing for North, Simon, and Josh to approach. Although it was hard to say what North’s feelings were exactly, it seemed like she didn’t resent Connor, as she appeared genuinely relieved to see he was okay. 

“You saved me,” Connor told him sincerely. “Thank you.”

Josh nudged Simon, waggling his eyebrows.

Anderson rolled his shoulders with a sigh. “I guess you didn’t need me, after all.” Speaking to all of the androids, he said, “Thanks for saving my partner.” When he bent down to retrieve his gun, however, a flash of pain crossed his expression. He winced. 

Alarmed, Connor rushed to his side. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I-“

Markus touched his temple. “I could call an ambulance.”

“Would you both calm down?” Anderson snapped, waving off Connor’s offer of aid. “I’m fine. Just hit the ground a little too hard. Jeez.” While North snickered at the look of dismay on Connor’s face, Simon cupped a hand over his mouth to conceal a smile. 

“In any case,” Markus approached the pair, drawing their attention away from their light-hearted squabbling, “you’re welcome to stay here as long as you’d like, Lieutenant.” 

Anderson cast him a measuring glance. “Nah, I’m good where I’m at,” he said without malice. “You’d be surprised how valuable a friend on the force can be.” And he winked, surprising Markus, though he quickly recovered, responding with a grateful nod. 

Shortly afterwards, the officer finished gathering his things, wished them luck, and started towards to door, only to stop at the threshold, turning to address the android trailing him with a look of bemusement. “And why are you following me?”

Connor fidgeted with his tie, “At least allow me to walk you home, Lieutenant.” 

Anderson narrowed his eyes, making Connor sweat. “Yeah, fine. Come on, then.” Stepping outside, he gestured impatiently for Connor to follow. “Sumo’s missed you, you know,” he gruffly confessed shortly after Connor joined him. 

“It’s only been a day.”

“He’s a dog, Connor. A day to him is practically a whole week!”

As the sound of Connor’s laughter drifted inside, he glanced over his shoulder, catching Markus’ eye through the doorway. A shared look of understanding passed between them before the door swung closed, leaving the original leaders of Jericho to themselves. 

“Guys?” North, Simon, and Josh turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue. Markus beamed. “We should get a dog.”


End file.
